


Rotten

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Female Character, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question of sleeping arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten

Roy's hair tickles her ear as he rests his chin on her shoulder. His chest is firm against her back and Riza toys with his right hand where it drapes across her stomach. His left arm is a serviceable pillow, warm under her cheek.

Black Hayate snoozes in the corner of the bed, curled into a ball beside Riza's pillow.

Riza reaches out and scratches gently behind his ears. His tail twitches.

"He's spoiled, you know," Roy notes.

"He knows it's not his bed," Riza protests.

Roy murmurs insincere assent against her jaw. Riza lightly elbows him in the stomach.


End file.
